Talk:Anguish
If I read this chapter you owe me??? What do you owe me??? I want someone to owe to me so boi imma about to read this chapter so u better owe me. :O I don't know what you owe me but its here in writing so boi pay it up!!!! WAIITT Ken is waking up asking how it came to this and there are three other people in the bedroom with him??? Did my boi Ken just have a threesome? wow i'm so proud of my son. D; Ken was dreaming about Rai confirmed, gawd I love my gay ship, have I told you that yet??? Omg iconic they were worried about him sleeping late, I love. Poor Ken tho, he just needs his sleep. ;-; GDI Saishi, Ken was trusting in you to save him!! You were the chosen one!! I don't like this though, both Rai and Nakata are becoming very obsessive over Ken and I'm worried for my poor boi, he doesn't need this. Oh nu, Nakata is inviting him to places and even joking with him, Ken stop interacting with her immediately, you're in danger!!!! Damn it I knew he was in danger, now Ken is going to get mixed up in some kind of mess, don't die Ken, we need you to be the protag and show us what is going on!!! Omg are rumors going to spread around about Nakata and Ken and then Rai gets jealous? I hope so I want some love triangle drama pls. Aww nu I wanted to experience the sauna nuuuuuuuu, why must you censor it like dat. x.x OOOooh we get date between Ken and Yuka nevermind there are no complaints here, I am fine with skipping the sauna!! Nu, don't make Yuka cry, I don't need dis. ;-; Ken why did u have to fuck up the date already! OH GAWD NU, first Yuka crying now Ken is being attacked??? pls I don't need this stress, KILL EM KEN KILL EM (*Edit* never mind I was told that you'd be fucked if that happaned, don't kill em Ken, don't!) My boi Ken wat happened, wat did u do, you were told to not drink so much last night, now look at u, ur waking up in Sasada's room. This book plot is wild af, murder game whom??? idk it I love me some book plots about not reading books. Aww Sasada wanted to spend the night with Ken to heal him up, adorable and I'm already shipping it. Lmao I'm shipping Ken with everyone at this point. BOI WHAT DID U DO TO MY NAKATA, Imma about to riot something if you've done something bad to her gawd I don't need this, it's literally only the second chapter of this act and there is already so much going on pls, the early chapters are supposed to be fun. ;( Otherwise tho I really loved this chapter omg my gurl Nakata flirting with Ken and wanting to spend all her time with him?? Sasada knocking Ken out so she can try and spend the night healing him??? Yuka going on a date with Ken??? Satoshi wanting to be in a sauna with him??? Nakamoto wanting to join the date with him??? Honestly Ken is such a lucky guy, if it wasnt for the whole murder thing I'd happily take his spot. @.@ You know what though? A truthful review? 0/10. Why? There was no Rai and boi u cant just have me read a chapter without Rai and expect me to enjoy it, gawd who do you think I am?? Honestly tho omg I'm looking forward to seeing where this book plotline is going and I'm also really curious about the fact that if MonoMech had that done to Ken because of the book, why would a mask be worn? wouldn't he feel metal against his neck? I'm suspect there's something going on here and I don't like it but I'm going to find out one way or another because I'm going to keep reading. :D Shocking I know. XD